Metanoia
by HollywoodHarlequin
Summary: "Pain is only a good teacher when there is enough of it," Light smiled, "And trust me, I intend to cause you plenty of pain. There is no room for mistakes, Near. I will win that third Death Note. I am the God of the new world, a world that will be reborn in the name of Kira. It's all or nothing this time." Set in a post-series AU where Light survives Kira's capture.
1. Captured

Pain.

It was the only thing Light could comprehend.

More pain than he had felt in years.

Blood.

It was the only thing Light could see.

His own blood, so much redder than he remembered.

Another bullet. It ripped through his shoulder, an explosion of agony that brought Kira to his knees.

Let it end.

It was cruel, really, that Matsuda had missed his head.

Bells.

Light could hear them now, ringing clearly, even as rough hands tore at him and bound his own. He cried out, the excruciating wounds too much for him to bear in the face of defeat.

His eyes snapped to Matsuda's tear streaked face and registered the bloodlust and hatred in his eyes before the hands forced a cloth over his face, blinding him.

He didn't know how he was still alive.

Shock.

It lessened the pain. In fact, as Light was crammed into the back of the ambulance, he could hardly feel anything anymore. The numbness was slow at first, like a drop of ink unfurling in water. Then it settled and spread, and the lifting of such pain was near ecstasy to Light.

Voices.

Everywhere, they shouted at him, jeering with accusation. This was opposite of what Light had wanted, what Kira had worked for since the beginning. This anarchy, this chaos.

Voices.

Bells.

Voices.

Light fought. He struggled against the sounds, desperate for release, praying for death.

They were loud. Deafening.

Until finally, exhaustion swayed his consciousness.

The last thing he could remember was Ryuk's hollow laughter echoing in his head and L's face flash through his inner eye before succumbing to the calling silence.


	2. Incarceration

Light snapped his eyes open, and was greeted by a sea of blurred colors. It took him mere moments to figure out the only thing he could move was his mouth; his wrists and ankles were bound by strong strips of leather connected the steel surface he was lying on accompanied by a pair of IV tubes. He felt groggy, but strangely alert, and sharply aware of the dull ache in his hand, shoulder and side.

"He's awake. Did you want to talk to him?"An unfamiliar feminine voice spoke quietly to Light's left.

"Yes. But alone, please. Thank you, Yumiko. You have been exceptionally helpful."

Near.

Light could have picked his voice out of a crowd of thousands. The calculated and emotionless but unusually soft voice that he had heard so often transmitted across phone calls. He grit his teeth and forced himself to lie still. He would have to be subjected to humiliation, to submit himself to the mental torture that Near clearly had been saving for this moment.

But even as he approached, Light could not suppress the growl that escaped from his lips. Near's silver hair curled tauntingly around his face, and although he was wearing his typical white outfit, the normally blank expression was laced with hints of pride and unrestrained triumph.

He had won.

L had won.

By the time Near had reached the table Light was bound to, his smile was full and he looked more content than Light had ever seen him.

"You're Kira."

It was not a question. It was an irreconcilably blunt statement, a true one, that Light could not deny.

"I must confess, I had known for quite some time. However, I needed sources of concrete evidence before I revealed your own grand scheme to the other members of the Japanese Task Force. I am impressed with you Light," Near paused, "But I over estimated you. L's and Mello's legacies created a sphere of influence that I was able to manipulate within the Task Force."

Light said nothing. _How could he have known?_

"You've been here for a few days, almost a week. We had surgery done right away to remove the bullets and we've kept you drugged under a heavy sedatives until yesterday. There is no way out of this room," Near continued, watching Light's eyes dart around with apparent curiosity, "And even if you did escape, you'd be shot by the security guards stationed around the perimeter."

At this, Light could not help himself. He let out a howl of uncontrolled laughter, ignoring the spasms of pain that jolted through his body, allowing the sound to fill the air and echo through the walls, reverberating in every corner. Stopping himself short with a gasp, Light said, "You won't kill me. You need me, Near. You need my testimony, a face with a name for Kira, the information I can provide. If you had truly wanted me dead, you would have left me back there to bleed to death in agony, like you think I deserve, like you really wanted to."

Near narrowed his eyes.

Finally, Light had found an attacking point, a place to take the offensive and search for holes in Near's carefully structured defense. Near considered him defeated, but Light still had one more card to play.

"Insanity really does serve you well, Mr. Yagami," Near commented, still watching Light intently, "And yet, you still retain outstanding reasoning skills, even when drugged. How interesting."

_Oh, how right you are, _Light thought, resisting the urge to sneer out loud to Near, _I just need Ryuk. I need figure out a way to communicate with him without Near knowing. They probably have hundreds of security cameras and microphones in here, and Near already knows of the existence of Shinigami, so talking to myself and feigning real insanity won't work. And I don't know who has the notebook…I don't know…. If Near has the real one, he'll still be able to see Ryuk. Damn it! There's no easy solution..._

The drugs had worked to some degree. Light couldn't focus and his thought process was slow and sluggish. Near seemed to sense this, as he smiled smugly back at him before turning his back and walking a few paces away from Light.

"You will spend the rest of your recovery here. Then, Task Force and myself will accompany you and Miss Amane to be questioned. The public has been notified of Kira's capture already, Light. As I understand it, your mother and sister have also been told of your current state and have been forbidden to see you until further notice. Your trial date has been set as well."

"You've been busy, Near," Light said quietly, curling his lip in disgust, "But don't tell me now that you've come here just to gloat."

"You're quite right."

Near twirled a loose strand of hair around his finger as he turned to face Light once again, "I have a question for you." He strode back across the room, lit only by the bright florescent lamps above the table, and crouched down so that his face was level with Light's.

"Where is Teru Mikami?"

"Mikami?"

"After you were brought here, no one has been able to find or contact him in any way. Knowing how Kira operates, Task Force members Aizawa and Matsuda were convinced that you had told him to go into hiding or else plan another escape if you were ever caught. So I'll ask again, Light. Where is Mikami?"

Light worked to keep his expression neutral. If it was true that Mikami was still alive, then he could use him. Mikami could redeem himself from the incompetency that had cost Light everything.

"If you wanted to find him, you shouldn't have come to me." The effects of the sedatives were wearing off by now, and Light could think more clearly. He knew that his statement was enough to interest Near for it neither confirmed nor denied that Light had knowledge of Mikami's whereabouts.

However, Near seemed to have expected such an answer. He stood up straight and drew from his pocket, a small object which he showed to Light: a dice.

"Humor me, Light," Near said, "If I roll an odd number, you tell me where Mikami is. If I roll an even number, I'll tell you where the real notebook is."

Once again, Light remained silent.

"However," bouncing the dice a few times in his palm, Near said, "If I roll and odd number and you refuse to tell me where Mikami is, the consequences would be most….unpleasant."

"You're more like Mello than I thought," Light glared up at the silver haired boy with such contempt that he was surprised when Near simply stared back, unflinchingly. Near wasn't exactly known for his fabulous displays of emotion, but Light sensed something had changed in him. Despite his still childlike appearance, Near stood taller, more confident, and almost egotistical compared to the boyish and self-conscious demeanor he once had. "Perhaps," Near muttered, more to himself than to Light, "Current events have led me to take more, ah, drastic measures."

"How do I know you'll tell the truth about the notebook?" Light demanded, now straining slightly against his bonds. Though he could feel each bullet wound, the pain was still reduced to a dull ache. He was desperate for that information, for anything concerning the notebook. But it all hinged on chance, and luck seemed to have betrayed him.

"You don't. You'll just have to trust my word."

_And look where trust got me, _Light thought savagely, _Here._

"Then what makes you think I would ever tell you if I know where Mikami is?

The smile Light received sent a cold chill down his spine. This was definitely not the Near he had known when he was Kira.

"Persuasion" Near replied, "I'll give you one chance." Taking the dice, he dropped it deliberately on the counter near Light's head so that he could see the result. For a split second, the dice wobbled its corner before settling firmly on the number 3.

"Odd," Near said, delighted, "Where is Mikami?"

Light's mind began to whirl as soon as the dice left Near's hand. _I have three options. I could tell Near the truth, that I don't know where Mikami is. I could tell him a false location, a place where Mikami could possibly be but most likely isn't. Or, I could simply refuse to say anything but who knows what would happen to me then. If Near really is like Mello, I wouldn't put torture past him..._

"Light, I'm waiting," Near said sharply.

"He's….he's at Wammy's House. In England."

Near almost smiled, but instead abruptly turned and walked away, shutting the heavy metal door behind him with a clunk, leaving Light and the dice behind.

* * *

><p>"Mikami is not at Wammy's." Near informed the rest of the intently listening Japanese Task Force.<p>

"How do you know?" Matsuda asked, "I mean, Light could have been telling the truth. No one would have thought to look there for Mikami, and he definitely would have been safe there."

Near twirled the ends of his hair absently and said, "Light lied. I'm nearly certain that he actually was unaware of Mikami's escape. I wanted to know if he had still planned on using him. If he had insisted that he didn't know where Mikami was, he knew that the full search for him would resume and most likely he would be found. However, if Light had told us a fake location, like he did, he could buy time by forcing us to look there for Mikami first. And, of course, Light is as every bit as selfish as he has been in the past so he wouldn't want to face the consequences of refusal on Mikami's behalf."

This monologue was met with stunned silence. Every eye was centered on Near, who ignored them and munched loudly on a piece of chocolate.

Finally, Aizawa spoke up, "But…if Mikami isn't in England, what do we do?"

"I'm 98% sure he isn't," Near said, "But we can't afford any mistakes at this point. I'll send a team of investigators to Wammy's." He stood up from the velvet chair he was seated in and climbed over to the monitor screen.

"After we make sure that Mikami isn't there, we'll send another team to continue searching in every possible location. Light still wants to use Mikami. He'll need his puppet even though he failed him once." Watching Light struggle in vain against the leather cuffs, Near pushed down the pity that seemed to spring up at the sight of him.

"Dismissed. You will receive your assignments shortly. Until then, keep a close eye. Thank you, gentlemen." Near didn't even look at them as they filed out of the room without questions. He knew they were doing him a favor that he didn't deserve.

"I'm sorry, Mello," He mumbled, still staring at the monitor. Whatever it took, Near vowed to avenge him, to achieve justice at any cost. "Light Yagami," he said, taking an action figure and placing it on the chessboard in front of him, "You are Kira. You are looking for Teru Mikami. And I will never let you escape from here. You deserve death," Near whispered now, knocking over the figure, "But I won't be the one to give it to you. That will be up to Miss Amane."


	3. Interrogation

Misa couldn't remember. The men kept asking her questions that she had no answer to. When they had first arrived at her apartment, she kicked and screamed, resisting the police in anyway she could. She didn't understand why they had let her and Mogi go if they were just going to lock her up again.

_"Where's Light? Please let me go! I-I haven't done anything!" _

_"Misa Amane," A cold, mechanical voice spoke to her, though she could not tell where it was coming from, "Light Yagami has confessed to being Kira. You are under suspicion by the SPK that you have been involved with Light in the Kira case. You and Light will be detained and questioned. Your cooperation is highly advised." _

_"What? I have n-no idea what you're talking about! Let me go!" Misa attempted to run but two more policemen blocked her way. The taller of the two shouted something to his companion as Misa turned and sprinted in the opposite direction. _

_The policeman nearest to her dressed in a grey uniform, seized her and jabbed her arm with a needle. The drug took effect almost immediately and forced calm settled over Misa as they dragged her into the police car. She could count each heart beat, each intake of breath as the calmative spread, overriding the panic she felt and replacing it with unnatural tranquility . . . _

But now, the only thing Misa could comprehend was one simple fact: Light was gone. Shifting slightly in her prison cell, Misa let out a tiny sigh and pushed her matted hair out of her face. The questioning began in less than an hour. Every minute seemed to last forever, the whitewashed walls pushing nearer, confining her in the asylum of her own mind . After the first few days, Misa had lapsed into a cold silence, never speaking unless spoken to, and never eating unless forced to. She was sure her arrestors told the press something to cover her disappearance from the news and magazines, but in her state she hardly felt human, let alone, a star. She hardly cared about what happened to her anymore. There were gaps in her memory, things that Misa just couldn't remember, try as she may. Light would find a way out of this, she was sure of it. He had never failed to plan ahead, and he always got her out of trouble. Yes, he would help her. He must.

"Miss Amane," the door of her cell was heaved open, breaking Misa out of her reverie. The woman who appeared reminded Misa of one of her co-workers back at the photo studio; sharp and aloof, with hawk like eyes that wouldn't settle on any one thing for more than a few seconds. "Come with me."

She didn't give any more instruction, so Misa slowly stood and swayed slightly on the spot, dizzy from lack of food. The woman steered her by the upper arm out of her cell and through the hallway of the facility. Misa took in the sight of the other prisoners, some in worse condition than herself. Many were slumped on their sides, some with their eyes closed , while others stared unblinkingly as she walked by. She felt their eyes follow her, her discomfort nearly palpable until she turned the corner. As she wound through a labyrinth of stairs and paths, Misa had no concept of where she was or how she got there. Eventually, she ended up in a chair in a small green room, sitting parallel to a man with a thick graying mustache and a receding hairline. A large wooden desk separated Misa from a far younger man with shaggy black hair who sat opposite of her. Misa's escort let go of her and nodded to the men before shutting the door behind her.

"So, Miss Misa Amane, is it?" The older man said without looking up from his papers, "I'm sure that nearly everyone in Japan knows who you are. I'm Takeo Hayashi, a member of the Japanese SPK. You know why you are here, correct?" Takeo glanced up, surveying the frightened girl.

Misa shook her head.

"Are you comfortable?"

Misa blinked and slowly shook her head again.

"When is your birthday?"

"D-December 25th, 1987."

The younger man began to take notes, his pen scratching rapidly across his notepad. The noise irritated Misa. She shifted in her seat.

Takeo leaned forward and said, "Misa, I know you've been working with Kira, whose identity , until recently, has been unknown. Six days ago, January 28th, Light Yagami confessed and was identified as the original Kira. Gevanni and I both know what you've done. I'm going to tell you, unless you want to tell us first?"

Speechless, Misa looked up towards the two men. "I. . .I don't know what you're talking about." she whispered.

"I think you do. Tell me, why did you support Kira?"

Misa hiccupped. The world was spinning in the tiny room, making her dizzy and disoriented.

"Look at me," Takeo demanded. When Misa didn't respond, Takeo raised his voice. "Miss Amane, look at me when I'm talking to you."

Misa flinched, and slowly raised her eyes."The man murdered my parents. And Kira killed him for me. For that, I will always be thankful."

Gevanni scribbled furiously. Misa cocked her head slightly; Shouldn't they have this information already?

"And how did you come to know Light Yagami?"

"Light? He's my boyfriend. I've always known him."

"No, you haven't. You met him because you are the second Kira."

"I'm not Kira! Look, I don't remember when I met him, I just knew him!"

"You claim Light loves you but you don't know how you met? Light's abandoned you! It's over, Misa. Why don't you just tell me what happened?"

Misa felt the tears sparkling in her own eyes. Squeezing her eyes shut tight so that they rolled down her cheeks, she whispered, "Light would never leave me."

Takeo's voice suddenly became soft, "But he has. I know this must be hard for you, but try to understand that this is for your own good as well as Light's."

Misa knew it was a lie. She could hear the false sympathy, but she could not force herself to deny exactly what she wanted to hear.

"All . . . All I remember is that six years ago I fell in love with Light. He asked me to come live with him. And then he asked me to stop modeling so we could . . . settle down."

"But you don't know why?"

"No. He never told me."

"And you just quit your career and gave up all your fame and money just because Light asked you to?"

"I love him!" Misa said fiercely, glaring up at Takeo, "I would do anything for Light!"

"So if Light asked you to become the second Kira, you would?"

"Of course!"

"Even if you knew that accepting his offer of being the second Kira would mean that Light is the first Kira?"

"I -I think so. I don't know," Misa faltered as she realized her mistake, "Can we stop now please Mr. Hayashi? I'm tired and I don't feel good . . ."

"Alright, Misa. Just one more question. What would you do if Light were to die?"

"I can't live without him. I would die too."

* * *

><p>It didn't take long for Ryuk to appear again. Light had been expecting him, but he knew there were security cameras and wire taps placed throughout the building.<p>

"So Light, looks like you lost." Ryuk chuckled, taking a huge chunk out of a crimson apple, continuing to wheeze with laughter.

Light glared at him but stayed silent, instead watching the honey colored apple juice drip onto the floor.

He swallowed.

"I already thought about writing your name down in my own notebook. It's been pretty boring around here since you got yourself locked up."

_If Ryuk writes my name down now, I'll die! Damn him! But there's no way I can talk to him now. Near will know Ryuk is here and he'll be able to see everything he does thanks to those cameras. _Light kept his face neutral but his heart had began to race and he was unable to stop the waves of panic that hit him like cold water.

_I don't want to die._

_I don't want to die. _

This revelation seemed evident to Ryuk, who laughed again as he reached for his own Death Note and pen. "Like I said before, Light, I'm really considering it."

At the sight of the black notebook, Light could not stop the involuntary spasm of fear. His back arched off the steel table, a feeble escape attempt from death.

"But," Ryuk continued, ignoring Light's silent protests, "If you can find a way out of this before your trial ends, I'll stick around. The human world is worth it for the apples. I'm not interested in any kind of human affairs, but I know enough about humans to tell you that death by a Shinigami would be much less painful than whatever they'll decide to do with you."


	4. The Trial

**Sorry about the wait! I'm still debating on whether or not I will add to/change the content in this chapter, so bear with me here! **

* * *

><p>"The trial's in two days, you can't possibly expect me to re-watch all of these?" Mogi protested as Near dropped two, waist high stacks of tapes onto the floor beside him.<p>

"Mr. Mogi, I'm asking you for your help. These," he pointed to the stack on the left, "are Misa Amane's interrogation and imprisonment tapes. And these," the gestured to the right stack, "are the footage we captured from Light Yagami's incarceration. There should be several hours of irrelevant film included in these tapes. However, if we are to succeed in convicting Light, I believe it is necessary that we examine all of the evidence we've collected so far."

Mogi nodded stiffly, swiped a pair of tapes from the top of the left stack and stalked over to the nearest television set. "This is going to be a long, long night," he sighed.

Hours passed before Near sat up abruptly and stared straight at the monitor screen. _It's the Shinigami_, he thought, watching Ryuk threaten Light with his own death, _I was wondering when we'd see him again. He's bound to Light because he's still the true owner of the Death Note. _ _But I'm the only other person who can see him on this tape because I've touched the notebook. . ._

He bit his tongue but didn't look away as Light's fear of death became apparent.

"Near, you might want to look at this," Mogi said wearily from the corner of the room. Near paused Light's tape and moved closer to Mogi's TV set.

"I'm not Kira! Look, I don't remember when I met him, I just knew him!" Misa was saying, shouting down her interrogator. She had begun to cry now, weeping silently into her sleeve.

"Wait, " Near commanded, "Rewind it."

Mogi did as he said, and as he watched, Near's eyes widened in realization. _Misa has no memory of being the second Kira, but there's no doubt in my mind that she was. Pressing charges against her would be pointless, and if we're dealing with the supernatural such as Shinigami, there's only one logical explanation of her behavior: She truly doesn't remember. _

"Mr. Mogi, was Misa's behavior any different from this when you questioned her at her apartment?" Near inquired, turning to face Mogi.

"No. She denied everything just like she's doing here. In fact, she seemed completely clueless."

_Light took the notebook from her before Mogi went to investigate. Convenient. Too convenient to be coincidence. _

"Misa Amane is no longer the true owner of her Death Note," Near mused quietly, "Therefore, she has no memory of her time as the second Kira. It would be irrational to assume that Light's memories have deteriorated, since he's still resisting us in any way possible. Light must have forced her to relinquish ownership of her Death Note before Mr. Mogi accompanied her. She would have become a liability to him; solid evidence of the notebook would have been enough to convict them both on the spot. However, looking over all of these older tapes," Near snatched up a small square box from the nearby table, "I believe that touching the Death Note allows a user to regain their memories of the notebook, especially since Light was able to defeat L using this method of passing the notebook to another person before touching it again."

_Brilliant, Light_, Near thought, _You really thought this through, didn't you? _

_But you didn't think of everything._

_"_Bring both notebooks to the trial, Mr. Mogi. We'll use this to our advantage. Also, be sure to tell the SPK members with Misa that we don't want her to come to the trial knowing that she will testify against Light. That will be the key to our success."

Mogi stared at him, bleary-eyed but impressed nonetheless.

"Understood."

* * *

><p>*<strong>Two Days Later* <strong>

Light's hands were handcuffed behind his back as two Task Force members led him and, although they did not know it, Ryuk, into a tall brick building located several miles away from the facility where he had been kept for months. For the first few weeks, Light had resented the imprisonment. After Ryuk's threat, he had begun to relish it, allowing the fury to build and burn, the helplessness and humiliation to collide with fear and rising ambition. But Light could no longer endure the days of immobilized confinement, the nights with endless nightmares of L and his company chasing him down like howling wolves at his heels. No more could he tolerate his own feelings of bitter disappointment. Disappointment that he had been caught in a web of his own rules, and had lost at his own game. He had questioned his sanity more than once, since nothing pleased Light more than the lack of guilt that he felt; Did he regret ridding the world of a greater evil than he? No. But neither could he admit to himself that he had been acting childish, that he truly was evil, for Light had found in his solitude, a sense of pleasure in killing, a satisfying thrill to murder. The pride in Kira and in his self-acclaimed divinity gave him the one drive he needed as he walked silently to what was surely his destruction. No one could harm him now.

He was invincible.

Powerful.

Godlike.

The courtroom was just like the ones that Light had so often occupied along side his father when he was a child; rows of wooden seats lined the colorless room like church pews, filled with Task Force family members. As he sat down towards the front of the courtroom with his assigned attourney, a quiet whimper sounded behind him. Inclining his head slightly, he peered out of the corner of his eye, and nearly fell out of his seat in shock.

"Sayu?"

Her brown hair was far longer than Light remembered, sweeping nearly to her waist. Light had forgotten how much a person could change in six years, how much time had truly passed since his first encounter with Ryuk. Twenty year old Sayu inhaled sharply at the sound of her brother's voice, but her eyes remained downcast.

An idea formed in Light's mind, a madly brilliant stroke of inspiration that hit him so abruptly that he nearly laughed out loud.

"Sayu. Sayu, listen. I'm not Kira. You know me, you know I wouldn't kill anyone! Near just wanted someone to blame and I was their only suspect. I am not Kira. Help me, Sayu. Please."

Still, Sayu did not look at him, but she bit her lip.

Ryuk laughed manically, unable to stand the lies in silence.

_She's confused, _Light thought, smiling inwardly. _She's beginning to doubt what the SPK told her. If I can just make her believe . . . _

"I never did anything. They're going to condemn me here, Sayu. They think I deserve this, but I don't. I never wanted any of this for us, for dad, for mom. For you."

A tear trickled out from under Sayu's hair that masked her face. Slowly, she raised her eyes to meet Light's and for the first time, Light saw in them sparks of defiance.

"I want to believe you," she whispered, "But I don't know if I can. I don't know who to trust anymore."

"Do you trust me?"

"I-"

"_Do you trust me?_"

". . . Y-yes."

"You can. And you can believe me too. I'm your brother, and I wouldn't lie to you," Light murmured gently, turning back to face forward as he spotted Near, accompanied by several people making their way to the front of the room. Near did not even so much as glance towards Light or the lingering Shinigami at his side. _I'm sure he can still see Ryuk, but he's acting as if he can't. Near . . . What are you planning. . . _

He heard Sayu sigh, but she did not speak again.

By this time, twelve jurors, six men and six women, had taken their seats in a separate section of chairs to Light's left. All of them were older than he was, perhaps forty or fifty, except for one woman, whom Light assumed to be around his own age. Her youth stood out drastically, the tips of her black hair dyed bright teal, yet she remained just as stoic as the other jury members.

"If you would, Mr. Sakamoto," the judge, an older man with a graying beard, asked, gesturing to the podium.

"Thank you, Your Honor," One of the men who had walked in with Near stood up, took to the podium, and addressed the court, "Ladies and Gentlemen of the jury, on behalf of the Japanese Police Task Force and the Special Provision for Kira, I would like to simply state the facts which I expect the evidence presented here today will prove. As we are all aware, the murderer branded as "Kira" appeared in the later months of November and December six years ago in 2003. The world renown detective known as "L" put together and investigation Task Force after the majority of the Japanese police fled the case, for fear of their lives. The remaining members included L himself, Shuichi Aizawa, who is the current Chief of the NPA, Touta Matsuda, Kanzo Mogi, Hideki Ide, Hirokazu Ukita, and former NPA chief Soichiro Yagami, the father of the defense and suspected Kira, Light Yagami."

Staring stonily ahead, Light felt every eye turn towards him.

"The unexplained deaths of several FBI members, such as Raye Penber and his fiancé Naomi Misora, along with hundreds of criminals can now be explained. Today, you will be presented with solid evidence of Light Yagami's identity as Kira."

Light refused to move as Sakamoto continued to explain the Kira case, from L's involvement and death to his own capture. _Damn them all, _Light thought, grinding his teeth together. He glanced at his own attorney who was watching Sakamoto intently, blatantly ignoring Light. When Sakamoto had finished speaking, he stood and said, "While it is true that Light Yagami has been accused of being Kira, it is also common knowledge that since the time of Kira, crime rates around the world, not only in Japan, have lowered by 70 percent. Is this not true?

Light listened, both fascinated and disheartened. While this man was arguing for Light's original goal, he could not see Kira's evolving ideals represented in his words: Justice. Right judgment on the wicked. Utopia.

His attorney concluded his opening statement and sat down as a murmur rippled through the jury.

"Thank you, Mr. Oshiro. " Near's voice rang out in the courtroom as he stood, "I would like to call Miss Misa Amane to the witness stand."

_Misa? _ Shocked, Light craned his neck and saw Misa's trembling figure approach the seat nearest to the podium. Her eyes locked with his, and Light could see the plead behind the look. He looked away.

_Near. What are you planning. . . _

"Misa Amane, do you swear to tell the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth, so help you God?" Misa's nails contracted against the front of the bible as she said, "I do."

"No charges will be pressed against you should you choose to testify. Do you understand?"

"Yes."

Near nodded and said, "Misa, are you aware of an object called a Death Note?"

"No."

"Do you know of the gods of death called Shinigami?"

"I've . . . I've heard of them."

"Do you believe in their existence?"

"No. I thought they were just from children's stories."

Ryuk cackled again with laughter.

The corner of Near's mouth quirked upwards, but otherwise he did not acknowledge Ryuk's presence. "You remember Ryuzaki, of course. Can you tell us about your relationship with him while you knew him?"

"R-relationship? He was just a friend if that's what you mean!" Misa shrieked, "I didn't-"

"I mean," Near cut across her sharply, "What was he like? Did you talk to him at all?"

"He was kind usually a-and sometimes strange. He wouldn't let Light and I be alone on our dates. I remember he handcuffed himself to Light so that he would always know where he was. I would talk to him sometimes but mostly he would just talk with Light."

"He had you confined before though, did he not? Why did he imprison you?"

Misa gulped, "Yes, he did. But I can't remember. It was something about the second Kira but I don't know for sure."

"And what do you remember about Ryuzaki's death?" Near inquired, now pacing a few feet in front of her.

"He just died. I wasn't even there. Someone told me that he and Watari had both died."

"Do you remember how?"

" . . . Of heart attacks."

The audience gasped audibly and stirred anxiously in their seats upon hearing this. Satisfied, Near beckoned to Aizawa who stood up and walked towards him holding a small, rectangular box.

And suddenly, with a jolt of hysteria, Light knew exactly what was going to happen.

"Miss Amane," Near said, "Would you mind holding this for me?"

Aizawa opened the box and offered the contents to Misa, who took the black notebook, puzzled. As soon as her hand made contact with the notebook, she froze.

Light closed his eyes as Misa let out a terrible, gurgling scream that made the hair on the back of his neck stand up.

He knew what was happening.

He knew the pain of regaining memories one had lost, the pounding in the skull that seemed to grow louder and more intense with the addition of each broken reminiscence.

The jury members gasped in horror, some of them screamed while others just stared, wide-eyed at Misa in confusion. But Near was not looking at her. Instead, Light found the silver eyes gazing intently at himself, watching for his reaction and for Ryuk's.

When Misa had been reduced to soft gasps, Near returned his attention to her. "Misa Amane," he barked, "What is that you are holding? Answer me."

"No."

Her voice was shaking but strong as she glared fiercely at Near with a show of impressive self-confidence.

"Miss Amane, you are under oath. You _will_ answer me."

"No."

Near raised his eyebrows. "Very well. Your Honor, do I have permission to extract information by any reasonable means from the witness? The Kira case is top priority and I believe that with some persuasion we will be able to gain the required information that we need to end this."

The judge cleared his throat and gestured for him to proceed.

Near inclined his head expectantly, looking somewhere over the top of Light's head. Turning around in his seat, Light found himself staring down the barrel of a shotgun.

" Answer me," Near said to Misa, "Or he'll shoot."

_No, he won't. _Light scowled icily first at the man holding the gun, then at Misa, who seemed to have frozen in place, _He won't shoot. Not here, and not now. Near's bluffing again. _

"Reasonable means?" Misa echoed, thunderstruck, "Reasonable?"

"Yes. Very reasonable considering you and Mr. Yagami are both in fact charged for murder. Now, tell me. What are you holding?"

Misa said nothing for a moment as if she was lingering on the verge of speech, and then burst into unashamed tears, "D-Death Note." she whispered, "Just. . . Just don't hurt Light."

"And what is a Death Note?"

_Misa, you idiot! _Light mentally snarled at her, _Near won't shoot! God damn it, Misa! _

"I-It lets you kill people by writing their names down!" Misa wailed, now panicking as she stared at the gun, "Light-"

"Ladies and Gentlemen," Near called to the jury, "This is a Death Note. Amane's sudden change of heart is not an act. Once a person gives up ownership of a Death Note, they lose all recollections of ever having owned it. However, by touching the Death Note, one regains the memories they had lost. We have proof on her interrogation tapes that Misa Amane was unaware of her state because Light Yagami forced her to relinquish ownership of her Death Note so that he could continue to play the role of both Kira and the head of the Task Force as the Second L."

Turning back to Misa, Near said, "Now tell us, Miss Amane. How and why did Ryuzaki die?"

". . . Rem," Misa whispered, unable to stop herself, still gazing horrorstruck at Light, "Rem killed him. For me. Because she thought that Light would kill me if she didn't kill Ryuzaki first."

"And who is Rem?" Near asked, unable to hide the eagerness in his voice.

"Shinigami," Misa moaned, "My Shinigami. Please, don't hurt Light. . . "

At this, the jury was in an uproar. Light's breath was coming in short bursts as he fought to control himself. _Misa, _he thought, _If I get out of this alive, I'll find a way to personally kill you for this. _


	5. Truth and Lies

As soon as the gun had gone off, Light had snapped. Humorless laughter bubbled from his lips, uncontrollable and frightening, as tears ran from his eyes in a frenzy. They had fired a warning shot at him, to force Misa to continue to testify.

Sayu could do nothing but watch as Light wept before her, his head bowed, "I'm not Kira," he kept saying, over and over again, kneeling like a slave with his wrists bound still, "I am not Kira. _Help me, Sayu_."

This was not the Light she knew. Not the bright eyed, curiously gifted boy she had grown up with. And yet . . .

She could see something was broken in him, as if the clear pool of his mind had been upset with a stone and the waters had shattered like glass. Something was lost that could never be found again.

"I am not Kira," Light whispered to her, "And I don't want to die."

Nothing is worse than watching loved ones defeat themselves, humbled by their own makings, which, as Sayu stood before her brother, seemed to crumble like dust in that moment.

She was still captivated by the smoothness in his voice, marveling at the utter passion and persuasiveness he could infuse into it. Light always had his way, even as a child, Sayu remembered. Some small part of her savored the painful minutes that passed when finally, she was superior to Light, her perfect, brilliant older brother. Always second, always lesser. But then, the moment passed, and the greater part, the empathy, the pity, crashed through her in waves.

"What _do _you want?" She asked him, both afraid and anxious to hear his answer.

"Freedom."

Sayu heard the cold metal of the handcuffs clink as Light was raised, awkwardly, to his feet by Mogi and Aizawa.

"Wait, Shuichi, I'll take him." The woman with teal tipped hair stood and offered her service with a hand, "That way you can watch the rest of Misa's statement."

"Sure," Aizawa answered, transferring Light's arm to her shoulder, "Thanks, Yumiko."

She dipped her head walked with Mogi through the open door across the courtroom and out of sight, dragging Light between them like a rag doll.

"Sayu, do you want a coffee or something? I'm sure this is difficult for you."

"Yes. That would be fantastic, Haruki." Sayu answered her boyfriend, realizing that she was trembling. She glanced back over at the great wooden doors, hoping that she might see some sign of where they took Light. She didn't know what to feel. Sad that Light was being held captive? Angry? Happy that if he actually was Kira, he had received justice? The truth taunted her, evading her in an intricate dance of lies and fabrications spun, it seemed, by Light himself.

"Where did they take him?" Sayu asked Haruki when he returned, "I mean, he'll come back . . . won't he?"

"I'm pretty sure of it," Haruki frowned slightly, "They probably just took him back behind the courtrooms to calm down. The trial isn't over yet so they'll have to bring him back to hear his testimony.

Sayu felt sick; She could still hear Light's shouts and protests echoing inside her head, rebounding from the inside of her skull. How could she possibly believe that her brother was capable of murder and all the horrific things that Kira did? Kira. Kira was responsible for everything. For the destruction of her family. For. . .

_The hanging body floated above her, face frozen in a timeless smile. Mello's dark eyes shone like a cat's, glancing first up at the laughing dead, then raking his eyes over the cowering girl as he approached. _

_"Don't worry, love," he crooned, reaching down and stroking her head, entwining his long, tapered fingers through her silky hair with one hand while reaching for a switch blade with the other, "Your father will come for you." Flattening the knife between her shoulder blades and hauling her upright by her hair, Mello hissed, "Walk. And keep quiet. You wouldn't want your father hurt now would you, girl?"_

"Sayu!" She heard Haruki shout her name from miles away. He was shaking her gently by the shoulders, alarmed. "Sayu, you're bleeding!" She looked down and was surprised to see beads of blood dot her hands where her fingernails had cut small dashes in her palms.

"You're okay. It's okay, Sayu." Haruki pulled her into a hug, but Sayu's mind was still trapped inside that small, cold room somewhere deep underground in America.

No. She refused to believe that Light was Kira. Stubborn though she was , Sayu could not allow herself to think so low of a brother whom she loved so dearly. Whom she still loved. Kira had cost her so much.

Light was not Kira.

Light was not Kira.

She chanted it over and over again in her head as she faintly heard Misa's frantic voice, still talking to the jury and screaming for her Light.

"Light is not Kira." She said out loud, to a confused Haruki, "He is not Kira. H-He doesn't belong here. We need to get him out of here, Haruki. Help me get Light out of here."

"But . . . You can't possibly know that. You can't even prove Light's innocence."

"He isn't Kira!"

"Stop it, Sayu! You should just like him!"

She knew it too. And she didn't care. He would not be responsible for the torment that she endured at Mello's hands. He would not be responsible for her father's death. She almost laughed at such a ridiculous thing. Light! He was just an undergraduate student studying at To-Oh University. The thought was inconceivable, that Light murdered her father, his father.

"He's not Kira. He shouldn't be here. We need to help him. " Her mind was creating irrational conclusions, but she discarded her doubts and reassured herself, once again. She _had _to help Light.

She felt Haruki sigh as he said, "Are you sure that your brother is not Kira?"

"Yes. He's can't possibly be. I would know if my own brother was a mass murderer."

"And if I help you, will you be happy?"

"Yes."

As if expecting her answer, Haruki seemed to deflate a little, torn internally as Sayu watched him. He opened his mouth, and then closed it again, shaking his dark head like a dog to clear his thoughts, "We'll see. "

* * *

><p>"I can handle him, Aizawa," Yumiko said, as she half carried, half dragged Light through the oak doors opposite of the courtroom. Light noticed a peculiar cleanliness about the place as he looked around the white hallways with the Japanese flag hanging on the door of every room.<p>

"You're sure? I hesitate to leave you with him, Yumiko, he's not stable right now. Not, " Aizawa said, "that he ever was." Light scowled at the venom in his voice as he was pushed down into a blue leather chair in what looked like an empty conference room.

"I'll be fine. Near should have someone else in the room with Misa, anyways, she's the one with the notebook now," she answered, though Light noticed she didn't quite meet his eyes.

He nodded. As the door shut loudly behind him, Light stood up, taking the one chance he had and kicked out, hard, at Yumiko's legs. Or rather, the place where her legs had been moments ago.

She avoided Light's awkward blow with ease, sidestepping his foot with raised eyebrows, "I expected a little more from you, _Kira._"

"Who are you?" he demanded coldly, glaring at her for addressing him as such.

She smiled at him, brushing her black hair out of her eyes as she said, "You already know me."

_Wait, _Light looked at her, analyzing her face, _ I _do _know her! She's the woman who was helping Near when I first woke up. Her voice . . . _

Yumiko laughed at Light's expression and sudden epiphany, "So it is true. You really are Kira. And don't worry, Light," she rolled her eyes before Light could stop her, "There are no wire taps or cameras back here. I personally saw to that."

_I can't trust her, _Light thought immediately, _She's working with Near. If there really isn't surveillance back here, why the hell would she go through all this trouble to get me here alone? She already knows I'm Kira so she has no reason to lie to me._

"For all your caution, you're not as good as hiding what your thinking than you believe . You suspect me. But I'm not Near's ally, not like you think."

Light narrowed his eyes , abandoning his attempts to escape from his handcuffs, "What do you mean_?" _

But Yumiko simply laughed again and shoved Light's chest with both hands, sending him stumbling back down into the chair.

"Listen, killer boy," she said folding her arms with an air of superiority, "I worked under L a little while back. You know the guy, I'm sure. While I was busy investigating case after case he assigned, he would give private sessions, these councils for what he called the "elite". But only to two particular young boys. Any guesses?"

"Near and Mello," Light said immediately.

"Exactly. I think you can imagine what that felt like."

He smiled bitterly, "You want revenge. For feeling second best."

Light understood. _She's was envious of Near. And Mello. To conceal that jealousy for that long would have been difficult. I doubt it went unnoticed by Near. _

"I could help you. You need a way out of here. I know you're Kira. I could just as easily convict you as I could set you free."

There it was again.

_Freedom._

The desire for it burned through him like flames, like acid that ate away at logic and consumed the chains that bound him to it . But he forced himself to think rationally, for the sake of his own life.

_Would it be safe to trust her? _

_No. _

_Of course I can't. Near may suspect her of betrayal already. _

Light chose his next words carefully, "I can see your motives and I suppose they're valid. After all, Near seems just as prone as L to favoritism. But there's nothing you can do to help me now."

"But there is. I was a criminal prosecutor before I started working with L."

"So . . .?" But even as he questioned, the pieces began to click into place, the puzzle slowly beginning to come together.

"So," Yumiko said with a smug smile, "I know where Mikami is."


	6. The Starting Plan

_"What?" _

After years of careful practice and mental discipline, Light couldn't prevent his shock from showing on his face.

"Mikami and I went to the same University. I knew who he was, though we were never close friends. We both majored in criminal justice."

"Ironic," Light noted, dryly.

She dismissed his comment with a wave of her hand, "Mikami was the one who always had that sense of justice. I never cared for it much. My father wanted his legacy in the business to continue which was the only reason I went into law at all."

Light stared at her, taken aback as she drummed her crimson nails on the desk. She dressed exactly like one would expect a businesswoman to dress: A long knee length skirt, and matching black suit with a stiff white collar. But her youth and colored hair stood out like a sports car in a junk yard.

Suspicion jolted through Light: If she truly knew where Mikami was, exactly how much else did she know?

"Give me one good reason why I should believe the location you give me," Light said, watching her intently. _The only way to get what you want out of other people is fear. There is no room for trust. Trust is humanity's great flaw, the downfall of the gods. It will not be mine this time. _

"Well," Yumiko roughly jerked Light's head up to force his eyes to hers, "Give me a reason why you _shouldn't_ believe me. Every question you've asked me I have answered truthfully." Light felt her nails scratch his face as he struggled, with his hands still bound, to escape her icy grasp, but she simply tightened her grip. A line of hot, wet blood trickled down his cheek.

"I won't tell you where Mikami is," Yumiko whispered haughtily, " I'm going to come with you, and lead you to him. "

"That's absurd that you could even think that would happen," Light snarled.

In response, Yumiko crouched lower so that her face and Light's were even. "Don't forget, killer boy, there are no security cameras back here."

She flashed Light a brilliant, twisted smile before she leaned forward and licked the blood off his jaw. Light thrashed and tried to push her away, but she pinned him to the chair, holding him fast.

When she pulled back, her mouth was dyed ruby red.

"I didn't realize they promoted masochism in the court systems," Light spat, trying to erase the sensation from his mind.

"And this is coming from a man who takes the title of a god as an excuse to kill people for sport?" Yumiko eyed him with amusement, sprawled indelicately across the chair, "I'm coming with you, Light," she said, "because if I don't, then I'll just turn you in myself. I have all the proof I need. You couldn't have thought I would have set this up if I didn't have solid evidence against you?"

Fury welled up in Light's chest as he righted himself and glared up at Yumiko, giggling like a child, knowing that he had no choice.

_She's clever. Too clever for her own good. _

"Fine," Light sighed, defeated, "But you are to do exactly what I tell you to, do you understand?"

"But of course," She swept him a low, mocking bow, "You're god, after all."

Light clenched his teeth, but said nothing. This was his chance out. And, he realized, his unlikely savior.

"Here," Yumiko tossed him a small, shiny, object that he caught in his lap: A knife. "For the handcuffs." She said with a wink.

_She's even worse than Misa since her intelligence seems to be at the very least, above average. I don't want to owe her anything, least of all a life debt. I'll kill her when I have the chance, after I obtain the real Death Note. But first . . ._

* * *

><p>As Light returned to the courtroom, he was not surprised to see Misa still quietly sobbing as they drilled her for more answers. He was, however, slightly shocked to see that Sayu had left. <em>I have Yumiko as an accomplice now, so involving Sayu isn't necessary anymore. Perfect. <em>

It didn't matter what Misa told them. Even without Misa, Light realized, the jury would have found him guilty. _So much for justice. _

This was justice, though, wasn't it? He had killed more people than anyone had in world history, a fact he prided himself on more than any of his academic awards or achievements. He had brought peace to Japan because only those who have done wrong would fear the name of Kira. _That was the way it was supposed to be,_ Light thought. _The meaning of all of this. Even you . . should understand, father. _

Seconds felt like hours as Light tried to clear his head of Misa's pleas. For once, Light was grateful for her theatrics and unwarranted drama: It bought him needed time. Or rather, it bought Yumiko time. Everything about Yumiko screamed at Light not to trust, not to rely again on human error, but he had no choice this time.

Trust, or die.

He had told Ryuk to follow him silently through the walls, because Near could still see and hear him. There was no way to communicate with him when Near still had the Death Note, but there would be no need to if the plan he had made with Yumiko succeeded. Light glanced over at Yumiko, who caught his eye, and inconspicuously tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. The signal.

Light counted.

Ten.

"Misa Amane, you have been acquitted of charges for the time being, thank you for your cooperation."

Nine.

"But, I don't want to be! Light will still be in prison won't he? I don't care! Keep me here with him! Light!"

Eight.

"Please, Miss Amane, return to your seat at once or we will have no choice but to use force."

Seven.

"No! Light, darling, Light!"

Six.

"Near, we should stop this before it gets out of hand."

Five.

"You're right, Aizawa, we can take Light back to his holding cell and make further arrangements later."

Four.

"Your honor, I'd like to postpone the rest of this trial for a later date, if I may."

Three.

"You realize that the date may well be several months in the future, correct?"

Two.

"Yes, your honor."

One.

"Ladies and gentleman of the jury, court will be rescheduled to resume shortly."

As the explosion sounded, Light could only hear the sound of his own laughter as burning wood and bits of brick flew in every direction at random. He thought he saw Yumiko smile before breaking free of the already unlocked handcuffs and disappearing into the screaming crowd.


	7. Escape

Diving to the ground to avoid the falling debris, Near rolled on his side, searching for Light. _I wondered if he would try something like this._

"Near, we have to get out of here, the building won't last much longer!" Turning his head, Near saw Aizawa running towards him, gun drawn and blood trickling from a deep gash across his temple.

"Evacuate everyone else and the rest of the SPK and Task Force. Once they're out of immediate danger, Mogi and yourself will accompany me back to Headquarters."

"Why are we going back there?"

Near pushed himself to his feet and glanced around, analyzing the situation. _I know where he would have gone. I didn't think that Yumiko would betray me so soon, though undoubtedly, it was inevitable. He's a fool for thinking he can escape that easily. _

"We're going to catch Kira."

_I won't lose the game to you, Light. _

_I will not._

* * *

><p>"That explosion was intentional. Something must have happened after we left." Haruki said, taking a sharp left, "You're going to have to direct me from here, Sayu, I don't know where I'm going."<p>

"I can try, but my father never allowed me to come to work with him, so I'm not entirely sure I know either." Sayu said, gazing out the window at the streets, crowded with people in the spring afternoon, "We just have to get there soon. They'll take Light back to Headquarters after the trial is over, so now is our best chance of finding a way to help him."

* * *

><p>"I've got her!" Yumiko shouted to Light as she seized a handful of Misa's hair and began to drag her towards the door. Misa's screams were cut short by Light as he tied a strip of his shirt across her mouth. "Let's go. Ryuk, meet us back at Headquarters."<p>

Tearing through the collapsing courthouse, they dragged Misa at a full out run to the front of the building, masking themselves in the smoke and panic created by the explosion. Light was hardly aware of the bodies that he trampled or the dust in his eyes as he stood at the exit, blind triumph surging through him.

"We'll take this one!" Light said, ripping the door to a worn silver car open and clambering into the driver's seat. _Now that I have Misa, I have her Death Note. And thanks to Yumiko, I know where my own is. I just have to beat _him_ there. Let's test those calculation skills, shall we, Near?_

Out of the corner of his eye, Light saw Sayu's blue truck screech to a stop and turn a corner. _She's going to Headquarters too, _he realized, _It looks like I influenced her just enough. And like I planned, the timing is precise. You're going to be very useful Sayu. . . _

Light pulled up to the looming building and pelted towards the doors. _I don't have much time, _he thought, _If he anticipated what I would do, Near should be here in about ten minutes. That gives me barely enough time to locate my death note and ensure my freedom. And to deal with Misa. _

Yumiko hauled Misa out of the car and slung her forward after Light, who stopped as they entered the lobby of Headquarters. _As expected, no one is here. They must have thought it was unnecessary to have security around when Kira had been captured. Perfect. _

Turning to face the two women, Light said, "Misa. You've always been so dedicated, haven't you?"

Struggling against Yumiko, tears began to run down Misa's face as she looked at Light.

"Let her go. Let her speak." Light demanded, a small smile playing on the edge of his lips. _Finally. _

Yumiko released her, with obvious relief as Misa ripped the cloth off her mouth and let out a whimper. _Pitiful, _Light thought as he watched her collapse to her knees in front of him, _Weak. _

"Don't worry, Misa," he murmured, caressing every word, "The second Kira deserves some recognition, right?"

"Light . . ." Misa looked as if she might pass out. Her face was staunch white, which made the red of her lips look haunting and unnatural. Words seemed to be dancing on her tongue, but she did not speak.

"I know you want to say something, Misa. You've never been one to stay quiet. What is it?"

After a pause that seemed to last far longer than a few seconds, Misa looked up into Light's face, her swollen eyes red, and asked, "Do you love me?"

Light's upper lip curled in a cruel smile, one that he often wore as Kira: The expression of a god, a god likened to madness, as he struck down the wicked. He crouched down so that he was eye to eye with her, but still on his feet.

"Misa." He murmured, drawing her into a close embrace, "What a silly question." Light brushed the hair out of her face and kissed her, gently, like an angel's farewell before departing.

The scream that rent the silence was just as sharp as the knife that Light held, sunk to the hilt, at Misa's side. Dark blood seeped from the wound as Light twisted the blade savagely between her ribs, eliciting a second scream from Misa that died down to a faint gurgle as Light withdrew. Light placed his lips on the edge of Misa's ear, the malice in his voice so strong that it was palpable, "I never loved you. You were always a hindrance, always an annoyance that I can finally be rid of. How could you ever have deluded yourself into thinking that love was the answer? Love is weakness. Just look at you! You served me and my purpose in the name of it. And now you'll die in that same name, in the name of Kira. You don't deserve to die standing. You deserve to die on your knees. And so you will." Light could feel Misa trembling from the pain, her breath coming in short spurts.

"At last,"Light whispered softly, so quietly that only Misa could hear him, as he gazed down at her in triumph, like he had done with L, "At last, I have my revenge. After everything you've done, there was no way I would have killed you with my death note. No, Misa, your death needed to be personal. Intimate. Slow. Agonizing. So I'll be able to feel the heat leaving your body. You won't need this any more either." Misa's form went limp in Light's arms as he stood, wrenching the black notebook from her.

" She'll bleed to death soon enough," Light said, and turned to Yumiko, who stared at Misa, her face unreadable, "Near should be here in seven minutes, if we timed this correctly. Nothing is more important now than finding the death note."

"You'll leave her here?" Yumiko did not sound shocked, but there was a slight tremor in her voice, as if his brutality towards Misa made her more afraid of him.

"Yes. This will force Near to confront me alone. And after all, " Light smirked before turning on his heel towards the hallway as Ryuk materialized in darkness ahead, "She can't live without me."

* * *

><p>"Near, Misa's gone as well." Aizawa said, as they sped through the streets, dodging cars and pedestrians at an alarming rate.<p>

_Damn you, Light,_ Near clenched his teeth, _Did you plan this? Or was this some kind of impromptu escape attempt? _

"He took her with him. She still has the death note we forced her to hold at Light's trial. He'll want that from her."

_What will you do after you get it, Light? _

_Will you kill her?_

"He's already here." Mogi snarled, staring at the ajar door of Headquarters as they pulled up next to the silver car that Light had commandeered.

"Mogi, secure that vehicle. It was Light's mode of transportation. If he has no way out, we can trap him inside. And Aizawa," Near tossed him a handgun and took one for himself, "We shoot to kill this time."

_He would have gone to disarm the central security system first. He knows that it will notify the other SPK members if the alarms are triggered. _Near crouched low to the ground as he entered the building after Aizawa.

_Then, undoubtedly, Light, you will go to retrieve your death note. Yumiko has told you where it is located. It was a mistake to inform her of details so carelessly like this. _

"What is this?" Aizawa gestured to the blood stained floor as they neared the hallway.

"Misa Amane."

Misa did not life her head, did not even stir as Near approached her cautiously, "She's still alive. But barely. Aizawa," He turned away. It was difficult not to pity the dying girl in front of him, "She will not survive. Stay with her."

"Near?"

"Do as I say. Please."

_So, Light. You killed Misa yourself. That is not like Kira. You are acting unpredictable, because you believe that I have anticipated what you will do. Then, logically, the most unpredictable thing you can do is . . . _

"I must confess, you arrived slightly earlier than I expected you, Near." Light stepped out into the open, pulling his coat over the edge of two black notebooks, a movement that did not go unnoticed by Near. Ryuk attempted to smother his laughter, but was only semi-successful.

Near, pointed his gun directly at Light's chest, as unwarranted hatred sprung up at the sight him.

"This is the end of the game, Light," He said, venom entering his normally blank voice, and pulled the trigger.

* * *

><p>"LIGHT!"<p>

Sayu had never moved faster in her life. Time seemed to slow down, and Sayu saw the bullet in a fraction of a second, and without thinking, without feeling, without stopping, she threw herself in front of her brother.

"Sayu!" Haruki stared, in horror, as Sayu collapsed, clutching her shoulder where Near's shot found a target. "We have to get you help!"

"I can." Light picked up Sayu, whose frame seemed tiny and fragile in comparison to Light's.

"Don't move." Near still had his gun pointed at Light, but he did not shoot.

"Will you shoot the girl again, Near?" Light asked, glancing down at Sayu, and back to Near. A taunt. A challenge.

Near snarled and narrowed his eyes.

Seconds passed in the stalemate, and Sayu stirred against Light, shivering.

_It's cold, _she thought, _It's so cold. Why aren't they doing anything? It's cold. _

"I'm glad we came to the same conclusion," Sayu heard Light say. He began to inch his way across the room. "Now. You took Sayu's car, didn't you, Haruki? We have to make sure she doesn't die."

* * *

><p>Light felt around for the door handle. <em>Yumiko's should be already outside. She should have found Haruki's car from my description. She'll be waiting. <em>

He wanted to savor every moment of humiliation that he could finally throw back at Near.

"Letting me go for the sake of one girl's life?" Light taunted, "How foolish."

Haruki pushed the door open for Light, clearly at a loss for words. Light glanced back at Near's face and relished the pain that he found in his eyes with a harsh laugh as he left.

_Just as planned. _


End file.
